


Frat boy porn star

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bad dye job, Hair Dye, Low Self Esteem, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a mishap with some hair dye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frat boy porn star

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ncis fic

Redheads. Stupid redheads.

Why couldn't Gibbs like brunettes?

Not like Tony was a brunette anymore.

Goddamn hair dye. He looked like a frat boy porn star. 

He grew up in house full of girls, he knew that some hair dyes could make hair go red when you wanted blonde but he'd never heard of stuff that turned your hair blonde when you wanted red.   

This was a sign, a bad omen. Gibbs would never love him, no matter what he did. 

He was so stupid. A hair colouring wasn't going to magically make him more attractive, or a better agent, or more mature, or ...... or fix whatever Gibbs thought was wrong with him. God only knows there was enough to fix. He couldn't even dye his hair without looking like an idiot.

**** 

"DiNozzo!! Open this door!!"

Gibbs hammered on Tony's door.  
Tony never called in sick. He might miss half a day but he never called in sick.

"I know you're there, Tony, open the door or I'll knock it down!"

He needed to see him, if he really was sick he needed to be looked after and if he wasn't then he needed a good slap to the back of the head.

"Do you have a search warrant?" 

Gibbs smiled. Typical Tony. His voice sounded rough and hoarse but he could still make jokes.

"Do you have something to  hide?"  
He bantered back but was met with silence.

"Tony open the door"

The door clicked and opened slowly revealing Tony.

His hair. His beautiful brown hair. Gone. He looked like a college kid in a dirty movie.  

Tony looked wretched. Aside from the lack of his gorgeous chestnut hue. His hair. His lovely, soft hair. Not that he sometimes gave Tony love taps just to feel the feathery strands or anything. His eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed, he stood with slumped shoulders and looked like wanted to curl up on the floor and dissappear. Or maybe sleep.

" Are you hungover?"  
"No, I'm sick"  
"You're sick?"  
"Yes, now can you please leave?" 

Tony was fed up. It was written all over him. He had something he needed off his chest.Gibbs walked right passed him and made himself at home in Tony's kitchen.

"Not untill you tell me what's eating you"  
"Gibbs, please"  
"Tony-"  
"Just leave me alone! I asked you to leave, now go!!"

Tony clenched his jaw and leaned, hands palm down on the counter top. Gibbs wanted to fix him. Wanted to wrap him  in cotton wool and shoot whatever had made him sad.

"Tony, I'm asking you as a friend, what's wrong? "  
"Gibbs, please"

He couldn't stop himself, didn't want to stop himself. He wrapped an arm around Tony's waist, felt the muscles jump beneath his palm.

He leaned in real close, just a hairs breadth away. Tony turned away from him, eyes clenched shut.

"Tony, I want to help"  
"Then leave. Please."

Gibbs reached up a hand and cupped Tony's jaw. Gently turned his face to him.

"Boss-"  
"Shussssshhhhh, it doesn't matter, whatever you're worried about it doesn't matter" 

He whispered, if he spoke to loud the moment would be over. This soul empowering, heart strengthening moment that threatened to explode, like a flower blooming on a high speed camera.   
He leant in slowly, allowing Tony plenty of time to back away or punch him whatever works for him.

* * * 

Gibbs tasted like coffee. Not that this was surprising or anything, but it was delicious. His lips were so soft and his hands were so strong, it was way better than Tony's fantasies. 

Gibbs tried to pull away, but Tony had just gotten this and he wasn't going to give it up so soon. He pulled Gibbs against him, bodies flush, arms wrapped around necks and waists.

Tony nibbled on Gibbs's bottom lip, pulling a groan from the older man. 

Gibbs pulled away again, Tony didn't try to stop him this time, he needed to breathe.

"What happened to hair?"  
Gibbs asked. Tony blushed.  
"I - I tried to dye it r-red"  
"DiNozzo!"  
"I know it was stupid, but-"

Gibbs placed a hand against Tony's mouth.

"You are not stupid Tony. You don't need to change."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love 
> 
> Xoxo 
> 
>  
> 
> Poorunfortunatesod on tumblr


End file.
